Blood Ties
by x-oncemorewithfeeling-x
Summary: DURING THE SIXTH YEAR: Harry met his long lost twin when he first started Hogwarts. Their relationship has grown, as has everyone else, but is this a good thing? I suck at summaries, please read and review!


Harry Potter. The Boy who Lived. Famous for defeating the greatest Dark wizard that ever existed when he was just a baby. Respected and ridiculed at the will of the public. What most people do not realize, is that the Boy who Lived is not as one. James and Lily in fact had two children; Harry James Potter and Phoebe Lily Potter. Lily gave birth to two healthy babies on the 31st of July at St. Mungos Hospital. The night her and her husband were murdered, Harry was taken to live with the Dursleys', and Phoebe was taken by Professor McGonagall to stay with Lily and Petunia's youngest sister, Violet Evans.

Violet Evans was the nicest person you could meet, some said even nicer than Lily. Being the youngest of three girls, she was a little spoilt, mostly due to Lily, and more than a little wild. But Violet knew how to have a good time, and most of all she knew how to relate to girls, especially a blatant reincarnation of her older sister. She had brought Phoebe up well, and maybe overcompensated for the fact she had lost her parents with whatever Phoebe wished for, turning her niece into a very selfish, spoilt young girl with a fiery temper and a bigger wild streak than Violet herself had or even seen in a girl so young. But the only person Phoebe had ever loved in her life was her aunt, who she saw as more of a sister than a mother figure. Violet had never wanted children; she had imagined her life as one big party; going to clubs, drinking day and night, sleeping with anyone she chose, until she was too old to move. But having this one year old baby dumped upon her had opened her eyes up to what life was really about, and she had re-instated herself into the magical world. Violet, along with Lily, had received a letter to go to Hogwarts. But after leaving school with no qualifications, she had found it hard to get along in the magical world, and had stopped practicing magic, and had gotten herself a job in the local tattoo and piercing studio, as she was excellent at art, which of course is not a subject studied at Hogwarts. For a while she had resented the other world, for wasting so much of her life, but after Phoebe was bestowed upon her, she had realized it had been due to herself that she had not achieved anything from Hogwarts.

Phoebe had received her letter when she was ten, and a note saying her aunt was to take her to Diagon Alley that afternoon. When Violet had explained everything to her, and about her long-lost twin brother, Phoebe had taken it all very well.

"I knew you were a witch." she had said very nonchalantly, "I've been reading through all of your spell books. And I saw a picture of me, mom, dad and another baby. I figured I had a brother of some kind out there."

Even though Phoebe was loud, unabashed and generally outspoken, she tended to keep all of her personal feelings and thoughts to herself.

Where Harry was, a very different scene was playing out. Hagrid, at this point, was using his 'non-magical' umbrella to engine the little row-boat across the sea back into land.

From their first meeting, Harry and Phoebe had bonded. Harry had never felt closer to anyone in his life, and nor in fact had Phoebe. They had both been introduced to magic and the life surrounding it at the same time, Phoebe with a slight advantage from reading, so each felt lost, intimidated and more than a little scared of this new adventure they were embarking on. However, by their sixth year, they knew they belonged here; together and at Hogwarts. Both had been through the good and bad experiences of their new lives. The prophecy of Harry had come to light, but Phoebe still felt like there was something Dumbledore wasn't letting on about that involved her on a larger scale, than just her twin brother either dying or becoming a murderer. It was near impossible for Harry to have a prophecy and not her, but then again, he was the one with the lightning bolt scar and not her. All Phoebe had to show for her near-death confrontation was a fingernail that had become permanently black. She had obviously bruised it during whatever happened and it just never grew out…

Even though Harry was the famous twin, Phoebe certainly didn't go un-noticed. It was quite the opposite; as Harry had shied away from the fame and attention, and the later blame and accusations he was bombarded with, and then had grown into an introvert yet indignant and resentful teenager, Phoebe had fed on it. She loved nothing more than to be the centre of attention, even if it included some random, outrageous rumor that branded her in a desolate way. Her love for this, and her upbringing, had turned her into a narcissistic, malicious girl, who loved only Harry, and displaying herself to induce male attraction. Nearly every girl in the school hated her with a passion, but flattered and sucked up to her and ran after her because she was _so "popular and pretty and her brother was Harry Potter!"_ And nearly every boy in the school wanted her because of this too…

When it came to his sister, Harry was blind. Ron and Hermione didn't know if it was because of his love and connection with her, or if it was because he just didn't want to acknowledge what a spiteful bitch he had as his other half. Either way, the two of them found it sickening to watch, as the more Harry ignored Phoebe's behavior, the more she flaunted herself. Maybe she wanted him to get mad and smack her and tell her she should sort herself out. She'd never had a father… Maybe that was what it was all about. Or maybe, in some depraved way, she was trying to make Harry jealous. Ron and Hermione were not trained psychologists, as much as Hermione liked to analyze the situation and annoy Ron with her conclusions that seemed to get more outrageous by the minute.

It was not unknown that Phoebe Potter did not just "flaunt" herself. Many guys liked to boast about "how they'd do her" or how they had done her. Harry, again, did not choose to accept this, and any boy that proclaimed anything similar, had to deal with Harry and his fists. Not only had he become solitary, but had been prone to outbursts of violence and anger. Some blamed You-Know-Who and the scar... Some blamed the pressure he had been exposed to from such a young age. Some just blamed Harry. Phoebe, however, blamed whoever Harry hit.

In some cases, there were genuine friendships formed between Phoebe and other girls; for example, Ginny Weasley. Ron insisted Phoebe was a bad influence on his baby sister, but Ginny was no longer a baby; she was now fifteen, and had many boys after her, begging her on dates. She had lost her once adorable baby-face, and now had strong cheekbones and misty grey eyes. Teaming this with her fiery, long red hair, and she was gorgeous in her own right. Who cared if Phoebe and Ginny strutted around school wearing as little as they could, attracting every males', and sometimes females' attention? They made a perfect couple, as Ginny contrasted beautifully with Phoebe, who, taller than Ginny, had raven-like, tousled hair that flowed down her back and clashed in an eerily incredible way with her ghostly complexion, large green eyes that sparkled just like Harry's, a perfect smile and the longest legs ever witnessed on a human, some also claiming a Veela.

Even though Phoebe made her social life the epitome of everything, maybe with Harry as a teeny tiny exception, she still achieved high grades, her best class being Potions. Snape, surprisingly, treated Phoebe as if she were a Slytherin, and liked to quote how she inherited Lily's beauty, wisdom and talent, and Harry, only his father's intolerable arrogance and stupidity, in an undertone so only they could hear. If the pair of them weren't so like themselves, they would have thought this unethical and lodged a complaint, but Harry being Harry was just infuriated and would often yell out abuse at Snape, startling the rest of the class, and Phoebe would just think that at least she could also attract older men even if they were greasy slime balls, before chasing her brother from the class he had just been booted from.

The only person Phoebe would listen to, apart from Harry and sometimes Ginny, was Dumbledore. She would strop, sulk and pout, but would still take his advice and listen to whatever he had to say. Albus would have thought Phoebe just a brat if it hadn't been for her excellent intelligence and her obvious love for Harry. She did care for her brother, but his equal anxiety for her often led Harry into more trouble than he would normally get into if it hadn't been for his wayward sister. This saddened and troubled Albus, but he had learned to except that this was just how Harry Potter was. He suspected this was a quality the boy had inherited from his parents. True, Harry did protect his sister a lot, but she was always there for him. Any girl badmouthing him would find herself extremely unpopular with everyone, hexed or bitch-slapped across the room. Detentions were not a worry to Phoebe; many younger girls would line up for a glass of Polyjuice potion, taking on the form of Miss. Potter and running along to her detention, Phoebe neither caring why or what happened during this period when another girl would run around school wearing her skin.

They had all changed a lot over the years at Hogwarts, and Harry, Phoebe, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all held an air of children who had had to grow up way too fast. Harry was now nearly as tall as Ron. His lithe body was not fragile and meager anymore, but toned and stalwart and he was more handsome than ever before. As he had become less concerned about his appearance, he had become more attractive, and many boys tried and failed to copy his messy, chaotic look. His hair stuck up in a determined fashion, giving the impression that Harry spent ages getting it that way, and his glasses hung unintentionally on his perfect nose, above his sultry mouth that nowadays rarely sprung into a beautifully twisted grin.

Ron had at last stopped growing. In opposition to his best friend, Ron had started taking a great deal more time with his appearance. He had gotten blond highlights and spent hours perfecting his hairstyles, that he insisted were all completely different, when in fact he just gelled his longer hair upwards, making him look more stylish and smart. He too, with all the Quidditch practice, had toned out. All of this added up to him being viewed by girls in a new, better light and often being asked to Hogsmeade for a drink or whatever else the man-hungry girls of Hogwarts could concoct to tempt the Y chromosome.

Hermione, however, had barely changed in her appearance and personality. She had grown a little taller, and her body, more shapely, but apart from that, she was exactly the same. She greatly disliked Phoebe, and would challenge her at every given opportunity and vice versa. Due to her dislike for Phoebe, she had isolated herself from Ginny. Hermione did not like what Ginny had turned into, under Phoebe's influence, and so relied very much on Harry and Ron for firm friendships, which was not always possible, made harder by Phoebe's presence.

As important as all of the trivial, high-school adolescent feelings and views were, there was the pressing worry involving Voldermort and his expanding band of Death-eaters, and when they were going to attack, and what their new plan was, and if it involved Harry, and what the Order could do to prevent all of this. But being teenagers, this could be forgotten. Even Harry could forget about the prophecy and Voldermort sometimes when he wasn't in the brooding mood, which was still a rare occasion.

"You will never believe who I just ran into!"

Phoebe Potter came running into the Gryffindor common room, her hair flying wildly behind her back.

"I don't know." said Hermione, "But they obviously go here, so I find that believable enough."

Ginny sniggered.

"I was talking to Fred and George. They were trying to get me to go to the Room of Requirement with them for another –"

"Change the subject." said Ginny quickly, not looking up from the magazine she was poring over.

"And Finch Bailey came up to me!"

"No!" said Hermione and Ginny.

Finch Bailey was an incredibly hot Slytherin in his last year. Even Gryffindor girls went weak thinking about him. This caused Fred, George and Lee Jordan to hex him a lot at unexpected intervals, especially if they caught him talking to any Gryffindor girls that were their "territory".

"He was about to ask me out." said Phoebe, "But Fred sent a curse at him, and this thing sewed up his mouth. It was so gross. There was blood everywhere."

The two girls sighed sympathetically.

"I know." Phoebe said, nodding.

Ron and Harry entered the common room, dripping in mud. Ron had a black eye and Harry had a bleeding nose. They flopped into chairs in front of the fire, where the girls lay on the huge rug.

"Oh my God!" screamed Phoebe dramatically.

She got up from the floor and sat on Harry's lap.

"What the fuck happened?" she demanded, glaring at Ron.

"I'll tell you what the fuck happened." fumed Ron, "Malfoy and his scum friends let out a score of bludgers when me and Harry were practicing on the Quidditch pitch. They completely kicked our asses."

"I think they were charmed." Harry added in, wiping his streaming nose.

"Aww… Like when Dobby tried to kill you." said Phoebe, stroking Harry's wet hair.

"Yeah…so that's why we look like we just went five rounds with Mike Tyson." said Harry dryly.

Hermione and Phoebe laughed. Ron and Ginny gave each other confused looks.

"Malfoy?" said Ginny suddenly.

"Yes." said Ron, "Heard of him, have you? Looks like a weasel…is a complete and utter bastard… Ring any alarm bells?"

"He is so hot!"

Ron looked at his sister, and pronounced in an undistinguishable tone, "You are not related to me."

With that, he walked trance-like to the boys' dormitories. Harry stood up holding his sister and putting her on the floor easily as she was much lighter and shorter than him. He headed for the dormitories and turned and saw Phoebe pouting at his retreating form.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his forehead creasing into a concerned frown.

"I just thought we could spend some time together." she said in a still voice.

"We have." Harry replied, walking towards her, "I read to you in bed this morning."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks.

"Ok. I guess you are all bumpy and bleeding so I'll let you off." Phoebe said with a coy smile, and standing on her toes, she kissed him tenderly on the lips, "Good night big brother."

"By a minute exactly." he whispered and went up to the dormitories after Ron.

Phoebe smiled after him, aware of all the eyes on her, and turned to her friends, who were wearing skeptical looks, "What?"


End file.
